particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Kundrati
| Seats2 Title = Seats in the Artanian Council of Representatives | Seats2 = | Website = kak.ku | politics = Politics of Kundrati | political parties = Political parties in Kundrati | elections = Elections in Kundrati | }} The Communist Party of Kundrati (CPK) (Kundrati: Kundratek Alderdath Komunistati) is a major political party in Kundrati. It is a far-left communist and Pan-Artanian party. The party was founded on July 15, 3599 by numerous radical leftist Kundrati intellectuals, with Luken Zuniga as their spokesman. It serves as a voice in Kundrati politics particularly for the far-left, though socialist and moderate sections of the party do exist. The party commits itself to the pursuit of communism in Kundrati and a Pan-Artanian union abroad. This leftist, internationalist agenda is unique in modern Kundrati politics, where libertarianism and isolationism are common ideologies amongst the ruling elite. The CPK actively seeks to distance itself from this elite, making it an unpopular - but effective - opposition in the Federal Senate. The party was instrumental in the founding of the Artanian Left Alliance, a supranational political entity founded in 3599 as a collection of communist and socialist parties in the Artanian Council of Representatives. History Foundation Ideology Pan-Artanianism Domestic policy Foreign policy Artanian Left Alliance In 3599 with the intention of bringing Kundrati out of years of what Artanian Union President Stefan Foth called "self-imposed exile," the party supported the creation of a political group to represent the interests of far-left parties in the Artanian Council of Representatives. Under the leadership of Zeru Azarola, a member of the CPK Politburo the Artanian Left Alliance was recognized as an official Artanian Union political group in 3600. Azarola was unanimously elected the first General Secretary of the ALA. Factions Party leadership General Secretary The General Secretary of the Communist Party of Kundrati is the leader of the party, elected by the Central Committee as the "first among equals" in that organ. The current General Secretary is Luken Zuniga. Political Bureau The Political Bureau is comprised of five members elected by the Central Committee. These five members are, in practice, the most influential members of the Communist Party of Kundrati. They are tasked with responding to events too pressing to delay response until the Central Committee or the Party Congress can convene. As a matter of tradition, the General Secretary is almost always a member of the Political Bureau. Central Committee The Central Committee is comprised of members elected by the Party Congress. It is tasked with running the day-to-day business of the party between Congresses, and is in theory the supreme organ of the party. In practice, since the Central Committee meets regularly only twice a year, much of the party's decision making is done by the Political Bureau, elected by the Central Committee. The General Secretary chairs the Central Committee. Party Congress The Party Congress convenes generally once per year to conduct the business of the party. Congressional delegates are selected by all individual cells of the party and the Party Congress is the party's ultimate authority. The Congress is tasked with outlining party policy and goals, ruling on issues of importance to the party, and electing the Central Committee to conduct the day-to-day business of the party between Congresses. Category:Political Parties in Kundrati Category:Communist Party of Kundrati Category:Defunct Political Parties in Kundrati